Monster
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Holly J realizes just how evil Principal Shepherd really is...
1. Chapter 1

**Monster**

**Warning:This story contains sexual assault.**

**Part One:**

Holly J Sinclair walked into Principal Shepherd's office. He had called her out of class to discuss her grades so far. "You wanted to see me,Principal Shepherd?" She asked,smoothing out the short,black skirt she wore and giving him a nervous smile.

He was leaning casually against his desk and a smile crossed his face when he saw her. Immediatly,he strode over to her,lifting his hand to stroke her smooth cheek.

She shivered at the touch of his hand,leaning away from him. Something wasn't right with this situation. "Principal Shepherd,I thought you wanted to discuss my grades?" She whimpered,feeling scared all of a sudden. She tried to shove him away from her,but he wouldn't budge. Instead he grabbed her both her wrist in one hand,twisting them behind her back in a painful grip.

"I know you want this." He whispered into her ear,biting it hard. Not caring that she cried out from the pain. "He suddenly pressed his lips forcefully against hers. His free hand ripped her shirt,then trailed down to her skirt,pushing it up her hips.

"Stop it,you bastard! I don't want this!" She screamed.

He looked at her with rage in his sinister looking eyes and slapped her in the face,leaving a red imprint of his hand. "Don't you dare disrespect me,bitch."

Holly J turned her head sobbing. "Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone! Just let me go! Please!" She choked on her tears. What had she done to deserve something so horrendus happen to her?

He didn't listen to her,instead he shoved her shirt down her shoulders,ripping it off. His fingers cupped her breast and she sobbed even harder,trying to wiggle free.

He shoved her back into the door and her head slammed into it. e had her pinned there with his whole body so she couldn't break free from him, even though she wanted to.

Holly J could feel his hand move in between their hips to unbutton and unzip his pants and her eyes widened in a terrifying relization that this was really happening to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster **

**Part Two:**

When it was over,she shakily pulled her panties back up her hips and smoothed down her skirt. Her whole body ached as she smoothed her ponytail as best as she was able to. She turned to the door without a word,feeling sore between her legs as she moved.

Suddenly Principal Shepherd had her grabbed hold of her hair and lifted her off her feet,kissing her lips savagely as his hand groped her between her legs once more. "You tell anyone about this and I'll slit your throat." He growled.

She looked at him,her face tear streaked and her eyes shining with hate and terror. She turned back to the door,opened it and ran out. Holly J wasn't even aware of where she was going. Somehow she ended up in the locker room showers under a spray of scalding hot water. She needed to cleanse Shepherd's evil from her body. She couldn't help but flash back to what happened. His hands gripping her thighs. Him tearing her body apart inside. His hands pawing at her breast. It all became too much for her and her legs gave way underneath her and she fell,naked against the cold tiled wall,letting the water hit her . Her entire body racked with uncontrollable sobs that made it hard to take a breath.

Suddenly the door swung open and Alli and Claire walked in,talking about something. They had left something in the locker room during gym class and had forgotten to get it. They heard the shower running and figured someone had left it on as a joke. When they turned the corner however,they were horrified to see,Holly J Sinclair,captain of the power squad,resident mean girl,and senior curled up in a ball,completely nude. Her body was red and raw and the girls could see bruises forming on her wrist and thighs,a huge bruise was already forming on her back and there were faint traces of a hand print on her cheek.

"Oh my god." Alli whimpered,covering her mouth. She could feel tears burning the corners of her eyes.

Claire walked over hesitantly,not wanting to startle Holly J and turned off the shower. She then grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around the girls broken body. "Holly J?" she murmured,gently tipping the girl's chin up.

Holly J gazed at her with brokenly haunted eyes. So unlike the cold,hard girl she portrayed herself to be,her lower lip quivered and she immediatly threw herself into Claire's arms,soaking the young girl's uniform.

Claire ran a gentle hand over the girl's hair. She swallowed hard, It was hard to understand how god could let something as horrible as this happen to anyone. "Holly J? Can you tell me who did this to you?" She asked.

Holly looked up and mouthed the name silently. "Shepherd."


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster **

**Part Three:**

Everything stilled. Not a sound was heard in the room after the name of her attacker escaped Holly J's lips. It was as if the whole world had been sucked into a black hole. No one could make sense of it.

"D--Did you s-say P-Principal Shepherd?" Alli stammered,walking slowly over to Claire and Holly J.

Holly J's only answer was to lower her head and sob harshly once more.

Claire and Alli shared worried,repulsed glances. How could a principal do this to a student? It hadn't been what or who they expected. Sure Principal Shepherd behaved strangely,but you were supposed to be able to trust authority figures and Principal Shepherd had betrayed that trust.

"Holly J?" Claire waited for the girl to look at her before she stood to her feet,helping her up from the ground. "You should get dressed. And then we need to tell someone. Like Miss.Sauve or Ms.Kwan..."

Holly began to shake her head wildly. "No...No...No...I don't want to tell. I don't want anyone to find out." She hyperventailated.

Alli scoffed. "But that bastard hurt you!! He needs to pay the consequences!" She said in disbelief.

Claire glared at Alli for being rude. She turned back to the girl who was now putting her clothes on weakly. She felt her heart constrict painfully when she saw the girl wince when she pulled on her skirt. "What Alli means is...if you don't tell...that will be letting him win. He'd be free to do it to another girl and another and another. It can all end with you. If you tell that is." She said,meeting Holly J's eyes.

Holly J let out the tiniest of whimpers. "But he said he would kill me if I said anything." She protested.

"Look,we promise to you that you won't be hurt anymore. He won't be aloud around you once you tell." Alli said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster**

**Chapter Four**

Claire and Alli helped Holly J out of the locker room. The usually strong,sassy girl was but a mere frail,fragile shadow of herself at the moment. Claire and Alli led her somberly to Miss. Suave's office and knocked on the door.

It swung open quickly and the school's counselor stood there in the doorway with questioning yet friendly eyes. Suddenly,her eyes shifted to Holly J and a look of dread came upon her face. A hand clutched at her chest and she could feel her heart drop down in her ribcage. It was all too obvious what had happened to Holly J. She had the same dull,haunted look in her eyes that Paige Michaelchuk had had in hers when she was a rape victim. She ushered the three girls into the room and closed the door behind her,softly. "What's wrong girls?" She asked,swallowing hard and settling herself into a chair. She motioned for Holly J to take a seat and watched closely as the girl looked at the two girls behind her.

Claire and Alli gave Holly J reassuring smiles and she gave a hesitant smile back and settled down into her seat.

Finally,Alli said, "Holly was attacked."

Holly J didn't even bother with correcting Alli on her name. She was much to busy staring off into space and clutching her arms around herself,protectively.

Miss Suave reached a hand out and gently brushed it against the girl's arm.

Holly J looked at her with terror filled eyes and sniffled reaching a hand up and wiping the waterfall of tears that fell from her eyes. She hicupped slightly and Claire reached out to rub her back soothingly. Finally,lips trembling and more tears than she was able to count spilling from her eyes she said, "I was....I...was..." She trailed off suddenly,a gut-wrenching sob spewing from her lips. In a soft whisper that was barely heard she said one word,"raped."

Miss Suave handed the girl some tissues and sat back down. "Have you told anyone else beside's Miss Edwards and ?"

Holly J looked up with frightened eyes and shoop her head from side to side,ponytail whipping her in the face. "No." She muttered hauntingly.

Miss Suave patted the girl's trembling arm gently. "could you tell me who did this to you? Are they a student in this school?" She asked. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer,she gazed up at Claire with questions floating in her eyes.

Claire shuffled her feet and bit her lip. "....Holly J's attacker is in this school....but he isn't a student."

The counselor's eyes widened in realization. "What?" She asked,horrified.

Alli looked at her and said without any hesitancy,"It was the principal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster**

**Chapter Five**

After her counseling session,Holly J hurried to The Dot for work. She hurried into the backroom,noticing Spinner was nowhere to be found and stripped of her top. That was when she heard an inaudible gasp by the door. She froze for a moment,eyes widening before she whirled around to face the person who had interrupted her,clutching her shirt to her chest.

Spinner Mason stood there,frozen in one spot,staring in horror at her. He could see black,blue,and purple bruises trailing up Holly J's back like ivy. Bruises marred her delicate skin horribly,disfiguring the skin tone. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked,worry filling his voice as he hurried into the room,closing the door behind him. He walked torwards Holly J slowly and rested his left hand on her right shoulder.

Holly J flinched back,away from him at the feel of his hand on her. "Don't touch me,please don't touch me!" She whimpered slowly,voice shaking as she shook her head at him,wildly and crossed her arms protectively around her chest.

He looked first at the bruises that marred her,then to her face. He saw the red imprint of a hand on Holly J's left cheek. That wasn't what scared him though. It was the fact that this strong girl had tears in her eyes,it was the fact that her eyes were filled with horror. She reminded him so much of his ex girlfriend,Paige Michaelchuck almost six years ago. When Paige had been---he couldn't even think the word. But Holly J was showing all the signs. Signs Paige had shown when it happened to her. He hoped to God that he was wrong,that he was just making a mistake but he had a sinking feeling that his theory was right. He knew he probably shouldn't,but he brought his hand to her face,gently. This time Holly J didn't back away and he was thankful for that. He felt like crying,like just curling up into a tight ball and waiting for this to be over,but he couldn't. "I won't hurt you Holly J. I promise." He crooned softly,awkwardly,urging her to look him in the eye.

She lifted her head,eyes staring into his brokenly. Her bottom lip trembled and a dam suddenly burst inside her as her body began to shudder with sobs. She could feel Spinner's arms wrap around her tightly,hesitantly and she collapsed into him,crying into his t-shirt. She didn't know why she felt comfortable enough with him to do this. She guessed it was because he wasn't forcing her to say anything,although he seemed to suspect. He seemed to realize she would tell him--or _not_ tell him,when she was ready.

Next Chapter:Holly J's parents find out what happened and word of her rape spreads around. When that happens,Holly J feels there are only a few people she can turn to.


End file.
